Childhood Memories
by burgersANDscones
Summary: Romano falls in love with the girl he grew up with, and can't quite find the right way to tell her. Oneshot for xXxNightIllusionsxXx. OC!Mexico x Romano


Written for xxnightillusionxx. I don't own anything in this, actually… xxbightillusionxx's OC Mexico.

"_Lovino! You need to help before Big Brother Spain gets back!" Alicia grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor._

"_No way! It's not my job to help that Bastard Spain!" Lovino shouted from the next room._

_Alicia stormed into the room that Romano sprawled in. Alicia raised the broom over her head. "NO! CURSING! LOVI!" She shouted, accenting each word with a swat of the broom. Lovino cursed at her in Italian before rubbing his head and standing. Alicia stood in front of him, her tiny body shaking with anger._

"_I'm home!" A heavily accented voice drifted from the front door. Alicia started to tear up._

"_Antonio! Lovi won't help me!" She rushed into the entryway of the house, sobbing. Lovino rolled his eyes. Stupid Bella…He trudged into the entry to face the wrath of a crying Alicia._

Mexico sat in her designated seat at the world conference meeting. She dreamed of stabbing a dying Spain in the face repeatedly. In her dream, she smiled. From the sidelines, Romano watched her sleep. Her grin stretched.

"Ve~ Fratello! Stop being creepy and watching Sorella sleep!" Feliciano giggled. Lovino ground his fist into his brother's head.

"She's not our sister! Stop calling her that!" Lovino shouted.

Next to Mexico, America poked her face. She stirred lightly. America froze. Mexico's green eyes fluttered open. A flash of anger ran through her eyes.

"IDIOTA!" She smacked Alfred on the back of the head with enough force to stun a baby elephant. Alfred's face hit the table. She yawned and stretched back into her chair. Germany yelled at everyone to shut up so the meeting could start. Romano's gaze was torn from her grin.

_Alicia ran around to the back of the house to find Lovino about to bite into a giant, red tomato. _

"_Hey! Lovino! Girly-Man!" She shouted to grab his attention._

"_I'm not a girly-man!" He shouted in defense, "At least I'm not a Manly-Girl!" He whirled around and froze. His eyes were drawn from her fiery gaze to her chest, then back to her face. A blush filled his face. His nasty 14-year-old mind formulated a plan._

"_What?" She asked, stern, "Que es esto?"_

_He looked down at the tomato, and then hurled the ripened fruit at her white tank top._

"_LOVINO! YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted, chasing him. Lovino laughed and turned around to face his work, just in time to be tackled by a 13- year-old._

All of the nations left the conference room for a lunch break. Mexico sat by Canada.

"How's it going, Mattie?" His human name slipped easily from her lips.

"N-nothing much, Alicia… How was your day?" He smiled his cautious grin at his favorite sister.

"Great! I got up this morning, I ate breakfast, and I hit Alfred! Not to bad if I do say so myself!" She giggled. Matthew chuckled.

"VE~ Fratello! You should sit by Mexico! Then you can tell her you- Mmmffmfmfmm!" Lovino's hand covered his brother's mouth before he spilled his biggest secret.

"Shut up! Just go sit by the potato bastard!" He harshly whispered.

"SI!" Feliciano pranced off to find Germany and hug him. Lovino watched Mexico and Canada laugh. He blushed and shook his head. France crept up behind Mexico, causing her to whirl around and smack him. She turned back to Matthew.

_Alicia sat under her favorite tree, reading a book. She felt a devious pair of eyes on her body. She turned around to find the garden seemingly devoid of life. She stayed for a moment before turning back to her book. A soft 'honhonhonhon' drifted from behind her. She whipped around to again find the garden empty. She hesitantly turned to her book._

_A pair of arms wrapped around her. She struggled to get free. A heavy French accent reached her ears._

"_Please don't, ma chere…" a pair of lips claimed her ear. _

"_TONI! LOVI! HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. France bit her ear, making it bleed._

_Lovino and Antonio sprinted out of the house in response to Alicia's screams. Antonio pulled the perverted Frenchman off of her. Alicia cupped her bleeding ear. Lovino picked her up and carried her to the house. He cleaned and bandaged her ear._

"Are you alright, Eh?" Matthew asked, concern obvious in his tone.

"I'm fine, Hermano." She smiled and unconsciously touched the scar on her ear. The meeting was called back to order. Lovino had missed his chance. He lost Alicia in the crowd of nations. Mexico plopped into her chair, next to America. Lovino caught a glimpse of her talking to the annoying American. Lovino sat next to his idiot Fratello and the Tomato bastard.

"You like him!" The asshole America turned to Alicia.

"S-SUCH LIES!" Alicia shouted at him, "H-HE'S LIKE M-MY BROTHER!" She yelped at him. Her now visible blush told America that she was lying.

"I can tell him for you, 'cuz…" He stood and struck a pose, "I'M THE HERO!" He shouted, much to her displeasure. Mexico hit her head against the table.

Lovino looked back at how much she used to hate him.

_Alicia sat on the couch, sobbing. She mourned her brother._

"_T-that A-American BASTARD!" She howled into Antonio's shoulder, "He…He killed…" Her words turned into incomprehensible sobbing into Toni's shirt._

_Lovino watched from the side, silently. His heart hurt, and he clenched it through his chest. This wasn't the normal, strong Alicia that he knew. He wished he could exact revenge on the asshole that did this to her. He vowed silently, that if he ever had the displeasure of meeting the man who did this to her…Well, he didn't decide yet, but it was going to be huge._

Mexico glanced across the table to find Romano staring at her. Wait… Scratch that… _Glaring _at her. She raised an eyebrow at his antics. His face reddened and she smiled tauntingly. He mouthed silently _meet me after…_

Her head tilted to the side and smiled. _Okay…_ she mouthed back, laughing silently

Lovino waited in anticipation for Alicia. He was going to tell her, god damn it! He saw her coming, talking to America and Canada. She smacked her gum before placing it in the trash. He sighed. He was…

"So Lovi, Que es esto?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, I… I… Te…" He was interrupted when a pair of lips covered his. The taste of mint gum overwhelmed him. Alicia pulled away with a smile.

"Lo siento. Didn't catch that last part." She smiled.

If anyone wants a designated oneshot, PM me

Love y'alls!  
>bAs<p> 


End file.
